


hold onto me, and never let me go

by kitcaliber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Maestro!Sigma, Size Difference, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: Siebren de Kuiper is a world-famous conductor. Anya Anderson is a rising pop star. When they have to work together for a concert, things don't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Day One

He looked down at his watch - the star of the show was running late. He let out a harsh sigh and crossed his arms - of course the _illustrious_ pop singer Anya Anderson couldn’t be bothered to show up to rehearsal on time. _Figures. Just another diva,_ he thought.

Just as he was about to start running the orchestra through the numbers without her, the unmistakable sound of a pair of heels on the hardwood floor of the stage sounded out, rushing towards him. He turned his head towards the source of the sound.

“I’m _so_ sorry I’m late,” Anya called out as she approached, tailed by her assistant. Despite her apology, there was a smile stuck on her lips. “Traffic was absolutely terrible, there was—”

“There’s no excuse for tardiness,” he snapped in response, and her smile disappeared. “We have less than a week to pull this concert together, and you were supposed to be here—” he looked down at his watch— “twenty-three minutes ago. Now, take your spot and let’s begin.”

“Nice to meet you too,” she said rather sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She wasn’t surprised by his demeanor, though - she’d expected the world-famous conductor Siebren de Kuiper to be an uptight stick in the mud.

He pointed to the empty music stand and microphone that sat center stage. “Take your spot and let’s begin,” he repeated, more forcefully.

She scoffed, but decided not to push back, walking - no, more like sauntering - over to her spot. She swept her hair off her shoulders and settled herself at the stand, looking at the stack of sheet music that sat on it. She’d been practicing for days prior, of course, but this was the first time she’d be performing the songs with the full accompaniment rather than with just a piano and metronome.

Siebren cleared his throat and tapped the podium with his baton to grab the attention of the orchestra. “Alright, let’s take it from the top.”

He counted them in, and the orchestra began playing. Anya came in a few measures later, so she waited patiently - albeit with a bit of a smirk on. She wanted to see the look on his face when her hard work preparing on her own became evident to him.

He gestured towards her, signaling her time to come in. She opened her mouth and the soaring aria began to come out; she smiled - she always felt so at home when she performed, it was—

“No, stop.” Siebren sighed, his baton hand falling. He looked at Anya, disdain evident on his face, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Do you always sing through your nose?”

Her eyes went wide and her nostrils flared. “How dare you! I am classically trained, there is no way I would produce such an _ugly_ noise as that!”

He appeared completely unfazed by her retort. “If that’s the case, then I want to hear the sound coming out of your _mouth,_ not your _nose.”_ Without allowing her to reply, he raised his baton again. “Alright, from the top again.”

Anya resisted the urge to cross her arms - she couldn’t sing powerfully enough with her arms crossed, and before long, he made the gesture for her to come in.

This time, she recalled all of her training to produce a sound she hoped he’d like. Sure enough, he didn’t immediately instruct everyone to stop. No, it was on the third page that he stopped them.

“Anya, I need your eyes on _me._ You keep losing the beat.”

She growled quietly, glaring daggers at him. “I don’t have the words memorized yet and I can’t watch you _and_ keep track of the—”

His head tilted to one side as she spoke, as if he were suddenly having trouble keeping it upright. He thought to himself, _are all pop stars like this?_ “That isn’t my fault. You’ve had plenty of time to memorize them before today. Do your best to keep your eyes on me, because I need you to stay with the damn beat.”

She wanted to sigh loudly, but she contained herself. “Fine.”

“Splendid. Let’s restart from the beginning of the second verse.”

He counted them in once more, and despite not having much of an intro to come in on, Anya threw herself into the second verse of the song, her eyes flicking back and forth between the page in front of her and Siebren’s conducting.

He abruptly stopped them again shortly afterward, scowling.

“Anya, have you _even_ practiced this before today? Your high notes are hitting somewhat _flat._ I was told you had the high range of a soprano, but you’re sounding like an _alto.”_

She gripped the music stand in front of her, knuckles turning white. That was the final straw. Rage flowed through her veins, and tears began to build in her eyes. “Nobody calls me an alto!” She roared, baring her teeth. Before she could say anything further, though, her shoulders and her tears fell. She brought her hands up to her eyes to wipe them. “Why are you so _mean_ to me?” She wailed, almost crumbling to the floor.

“I’m not being _mean,”_ he started, pushing his glasses up his nose, “I’m being truthful. You’re worthless if you can’t do what’s expected of you.”

_Worthless?_ “I’m not going to be treated this way one second longer!” She sobbed, before storming offstage as fast as she could.

Siebren’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he sighed, watching Anya’s assistant scurry after her. _What a child,_ he thought, running a hand down his face. He placed his baton on his podium and turned towards his own assistant, sitting in the front row of the theater. “I’m not working with that _brat_ if she’s going to treat this like it’s a game,” he declared, crossing his arms.

Having watched the entire encounter, the assistant knew there was more to it than Siebren made it seem, but he wasn’t about to retort and get himself fired. “Of course, sir. I will let them know,” he simply replied, standing up and heading backstage.

Meanwhile, Anya had found her dressing room and locked herself in it, bawling her eyes out while her assistant attempted in vain to open the door. “I refuse to work with him if he’s going to treat me like I’m trash!” She cried out, between sobs.

“Of course, miss. I’ll let them know,” the assistant replied, rather on the loud side, just so she could be sure Anya heard. She turned and walked away from the dressing room door with a sigh.

Both assistants were wondering what in all hell they were going to do when they finally bumped into each other.

“Oh! You’re Anya’s assistant, aren’t you? Good to meet you,” Siebren’s assistant started with a smile, holding out his hand. “I’m Henry, Doctor de Kuiper’s assistant.”

“I am indeed. It’s good to meet you too,” she replied, smiling as well, taking the outstretched hand with hers and shaking it. “My name’s Lynn, by the way.”

Both smiles faded quickly as Henry began to speak again. “Listen, can you tell Anya I’m sorry? Siebren is being very difficult today. He’s not usually like this, I promise. But he told me that he won’t work with her if…” He trailed off, wincing, not knowing how to finish that sentence tactfully - he wasn’t about to repeat what Siebren had said.

Lynn nodded, holding up a hand for a moment. “I get it. She told me basically the same thing. I’d also like to extend an apology to the doctor, because Anya doesn’t typically act like this.”

They both let out a sigh as they thought about what to do.

“This concert can’t be cancelled,” he pointed out.

“Trust me, I know,” she replied darkly. “The benefit committee would have our heads if we told them they won’t go on.”

“We don’t have any choice but to make them play nice.”

“But...how are we supposed to do that?”

They both began to think, eyes directed at the floor.

Eventually, Henry spoke up. “Well...we could try just talking to them. Tell them they’re acting like toddlers.”

“You think that’ll work?”

“If we’re gentle about it, I feel like it just might work.”

Lynn thought it over for a moment. “Alright. Let’s give it our best shot. Good luck.”

“Thanks. You too.”

With that, they both turned and walked away, Lynn heading deeper backstage, and Henry out into the theater.

Henry returned to find Siebren leading the orchestra through one of the songs - clearly making the most of his time regardless of whether or not the star was there. He approached the conductor and gently tapped him on the shoulder, and Siebren halted the orchestra. “Yes? What is it?”

“I’ve spoken with Anya’s assistant.”

Siebren’s expression soured a bit. “I see.” He sighed and addressed the orchestra. “Ten minute break. Be punctual, please.” Turning towards Henry, he ran a hand through his wild white hair. “What did the lady have to say?”

“Well, sir...it seems Anya is quite upset.”

He laughed. “That much was evident.”

“Yes, of course. In any case...Lynn, her assistant, told me to pass on an apology. It’s come to my attention that Anya is not normally...like this.”

Siebren crossed his arms. “Consider her apology accepted. Anything else?”

_He’s in a better mood, then._ “Well…” Henry paused, trying to choose his words carefully. “I want you to reexamine how you’ve been treating Anya. I don’t think you’ve been entirely fair to her.”

Siebren’s eyebrows furrowed and he leaned against the podium. “What do you mean?”

“Sir, I mean that...I think your general demeanor today has been...well, bad, if you’ll forgive me saying so.”

“Of course it has been, she showed up late acting as if nothing was wrong, and then she couldn’t even perform properly!”

Henry took a deep breath in. “Sir, please imagine yourself in her position. She was stuck in traffic and still showed up with a smile on. You shot her down quite succinctly. She was discouraged from the start, and frankly, sir...it’s your fault.”

Siebren thought it over for a moment and realized that Henry had a point. He _had_ been quite harsh to the girl, and he never even bothered to introduce himself. But he wouldn’t admit it just yet. “But what of her poor performance and entitled attitude? Don’t tell me _that’s_ my fault.”

“Sir, I don’t think she acted entitled at all. She was simply sticking up for herself while under verbal assault. For...oh, for fuck’s sake, you told her she was singing through her _nose._ That’s a terrible insult to a singer.”

Siebren didn’t respond, rather choosing to simply hang his head.

Henry took the silence as an opportunity to drive the point home. “She probably came in here thinking you were going to be a hardass, but she tried to get along with you anyway. You turned into exactly what she thought you would be. I know for a fact that you’re usually quite the agreeable man, doctor. I think you owe Anya an apology.”

He sniffed and raised his head, choosing to look off into the theater rather than at Henry. “...Alright. Where is she?”

“Um, backstage...somewhere.”

“Well, I suppose we’ll just have to find her,” he said, before walking away, offstage.

Meanwhile, Lynn once again knocked on Anya’s dressing room door. “Anya? It’s just me. Can you please open the door? I spoke with Siebren’s assistant and I’d like to talk to you about it.”

There was a pause and Lynn waited with bated breath. Then, the sound of footsteps, followed by the door blessedly opening. Lynn smiled in relief. “Thank you, miss,” she said, entering the room. Anya closed the door again behind her.

“What did he want?”

“Well, miss, he wanted me to pass on an apology; he said Siebren isn’t normally like this.”

Anya sniffled in response, sitting down in her chair. “Why is he treating me so badly? I didn’t...I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Lynn sighed. “I...don’t think that’s an entirely accurate statement to make.”

Anya looked absolutely taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“For starters, you got...very defensive when he critiqued you.” Before Anya could interject, Lynn held up her hand and continued speaking. “Perhaps ‘critiqued’ isn’t the right word, but you still shouldn’t have gotten so defensive.”

Anya’s eyes averted towards the floor. “His words really hurt, though…”

“I know, miss. But you should have handled the situation with tact and grace rather than yelling, and then breaking down when things continued going downhill.”

She bit her lip - Lynn was right. She chose not to say anything, though, as she didn’t want to admit fault.

Lynn continued putting nails in Anya’s coffin. “He probably thought you were going to come in here and act like a diva, a brat. And...you did exactly that. You’re not a diva, Anya. You’re not a brat. I know you well enough to say that with complete certainty. I think you owe Dr. de Kuiper an apology. Do you agree?”

Anya stayed silent for a few moments, and Lynn waited anxiously for her response.

She wanted to refuse, but her coffin was sealed tight. “Yeah. I agree.”

Lynn silently thanked every deity that could have been listening. “Alright, then let’s go find him so you can tell him.”

“Alright,” Anya said quietly, standing up and walking towards the door.

Backstage, Henry led Siebren towards where he had run into Lynn, hoping to find her again. He was quietly overjoyed when he saw Anya walking ahead of Lynn. “Oh, just the people I wanted to see,” Henry commented. “Miss Anya, Dr. de Kuiper has something he wants to say to you.”

Anya looked up at the conductor, who stared intently at the floor, his cheeks ever-so-slightly tinted pink. Before she could respond, though, Lynn surged forward. “What a coincidence, Anya has something she wants to say to him, too.”

Henry looked thrilled. “Well? Who wants to start?”

“I will,” Siebren said, finally fixing his gaze on Anya. “Anya, I...I’m sorry I was so hard on you. You didn’t deserve to be treated that way. I’m not a monster. I hope you can forgive me.”

There was a pause as his words sank in. “I’m sorry too, doctor. I acted like a brat, and it wasn’t fair to you. I’m not a diva. I hope _you_ can forgive _me.”_

Silence rang out for a few moments before Henry spoke up again. “Alright, how about you two get back out there and rehearse? The concert _is_ on Saturday, after all, and it’s...Tuesday.”

“I can’t sing after I’ve been crying,” Anya admitted quietly. “My voice gets all...warped and warbled. I need some time for my voice to recover.”

Henry grimaced. “We...don’t have much time left to rehearsal today.”

“How about a do-over tomorrow?” Lynn suggested. “We can pretend like today never happened, and tomorrow will be a fresh start.”

“That works for me,” Siebren said, deciding to speak up. “How about you, Anya?”

She nodded in reply. “Yeah, I like that idea.”

Lynn put her hands together in glee. “Good! Then everyone’s on the same page. We’ll meet back here tomorrow. Same time?”

“Indeed,” Henry said. “I want you both to have a good evening, alright?”

“Same to you two,” Lynn replied.

With that, the two pairs turned and headed in opposite directions.


	2. Do-over

Siebren arrived at the theater exactly half an hour earlier than rehearsal was scheduled to begin. He went in through the back entrance as usual, but as he approached the stage, something made him stop in his tracks.

There was sound coming from the stage - a haunting melody, just barely audible from his position.

_ Nobody should be here yet, _ he thought. Confused, he continued heading towards the stage.

A girl with shoulder blade-length wavy red hair stood on the stage, facing the seats, singing one of the pieces for the concert.

Siebren’s eyebrows went up. “Anya?”

The singing stopped as the singer turned to face him. “Oh, hello,” she said timidly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Yes, I’m Anya.” She walked towards him, heart racing as her nerves got to her, and stopped a couple of feet in front of him, holding out her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Dr. de Kuiper.”

_ She’s really taking this do-over thing seriously,  _ he thought. Nevertheless, he took her hand with his and shook it. “The pleasure is all mine,” he responded, looking into her vivid emerald eyes. Despite having had numerous chances the previous day, that moment was the first time he’d really gotten a good look at her. Had she always been so pretty? “But please, call me Siebren.”

“Ah, alright.” Her smile grew just a bit.

“What are you doing here so early?” He asked, hoping he sounded confused rather than angered. “I’m usually the first one here, I’m surprised to see you here already.”

“Oh, I just...thought I’d make a good impression, that’s all. Plus, I figured a little bit of extra solo practice couldn’t hurt,” she explained, clasping her hands behind her back.

“I am quite impressed,” he started, “but I do think you should save your voice for when rehearsal formally begins. I wouldn’t want you straining yourself.”

She reached up and put her hand on the back of her neck. “Ah...I guess you’re right.” She paused, and an awkward silence rang out. She put her arm back down as she began to speak. “Um, in any case, I suppose...if you need me, I’ll be in my dressing room.”

He made a snap decision. “No, wait...we have some time until rehearsal begins, why don’t we get to know each other a bit?”

“Oh, sure,” she replied, though somewhat reluctantly - she certainly had not forgotten the previous day, even if she was outwardly acting like it hadn’t happened at all. “Um…”

“I’ll start,” he offered with a smile. “I’m 62 years old, and I’ve spent most of my life in music. I got my doctorate in musical arts with a concentration in conducting, and in addition I play several instruments, including piano and guitar.”

“That’s impressive,” she replied. “I’m only 25, but I’ve been singing since I could talk. I took several years of vocal instruction, but I was never interested in singing in a choir or anything like that. I wanted to be a star, and I worked hard to see that happen. I released my debut album last year, to both critical and popular acclaim.” She smiled wide - she was practically bragging about her accomplishments, and she was filled with pride in herself.

He nodded. “I see. That’s quite wonderful, I’m glad you’ve been successful thus far,” he said. “I wouldn’t know personally, but I hear the pop music world can be quite cutthroat. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t concerned for you,” he continued, his smile faltering.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her head turned a bit towards one side, her eyes staying focused on him. “I...am appreciative of your concern, but I’m not terribly worried.”

He could practically  _ see _ the minus sign pop up above her head as he lost points with her - clearly, that was the wrong thing to say. “I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine,” she interjected, holding up a hand for a moment, an artificial smile plastered on her face. “I’m...excited for this concert,” she said, changing the subject. “It’s been a long time since I performed classical pieces and without dancing.”

“I can imagine,” he replied. He saw what she was trying to do, and he appreciated it. “I’m glad you’re enthusiastic about it. Enthusiastic performers are the best to work with and give the best performances, in my experience.”

“I’m nothing if not enthusiastic,” she declared with a smirk.

He smiled wide - she was charming. “I can’t wait for rehearsal to begin, then.”

As they spoke, the orchestra had begun to filter in around them, and before long, Siebren looked at his watch.

“Oh, would you look at that! It’s almost time to begin,” he observed, stepping away from Anya and walking quickly towards his podium. “Places, everyone!” He called out, clapping his hands twice.

Anya was full of trepidation as she stepped up to her music stand and microphone in front of the orchestra. Would today be just a repeat of yesterday? She couldn’t help but wonder, and she swallowed hard.

“Alright, let’s take it from the top of the first piece,” he instructed the performers, taking his baton in his hand. “Ready? One, two, three, four…”

The orchestra began to play, and Anya anxiously awaited her turn to come in. She listened to the music and watched Siebren conduct, and when it was her turn to come in, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

Soon after, he stopped them. “No, no…”

Anya’s heart sank into her stomach as she awaited his criticism.

“Brass, you’re too loud. Anya, can you be just a bit louder?”

_ Really? That’s it?  _ She thought. “Sure.”

“Wonderful. Let’s pick it back up where Anya comes in.”

She was so surprised by his lack of criticism towards her that she nearly missed her cue to come in.

As she sang, she began to relax. Perhaps today wouldn’t be a huge disaster.

And then he stopped them again.

“Woodwinds, you’re off the beat. Please make sure you’re keeping an eye on me.”

Anya let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. For the second time, he wasn’t criticizing her.

“Pick up from the beginning of the second verse,” he instructed them.

And Anya sang. They finished the song, and Siebren beamed.

“Wonderful! My only nitpick is for Anya…”

“Oh no…” she muttered to herself, preparing to cringe.

“During the finale, you really need to pour yourself into it. I want to hear you give it your all. You’re doing well, but you’re just not quite there yet.”

“Oh...alright, yeah.” Was she dreaming?

“Let’s run through the final chorus and finale one more time, alright? And remember, give it your  _ all,” _ he said, emphasizing his point by making a fist with his left hand and holding it up.

“Sure.”

“Alright! Ready, two, three…”

He led them through the final bits of the song again, and Anya made sure to sing the finale more strongly, but not so strongly that she strained herself. After she finished and the orchestra played the final notes of the song, she looked up and Siebren was smiling.

“Perfect, perfect!” He cried out as the last note faded out. “Anya, that was beautiful! Same goes for you, orchestra!” He flipped the page on his podium. “Alright, next song…”

Two hours of rehearsal later, Siebren led them through the ending to the final song. “Wonderful, you’ve all done astoundingly well!” He practically shouted it as he placed his baton down. “I think today has been quite successful.” He looked at Anya in particular. “Anya.”

Her blood practically ran cold. “Yes?”

“Are there any sections you want to run through again?”

“Oh. No, I think I’m alright,” she replied with a nervous smile.

“One more thing: I want you to relax. I can tell based on how you’ve been holding yourself this whole time that you’re tense. Have your assistant book you a massage or something; I think you need it.”

She blushed as she heard hushed giggles from the orchestra. “Thank you, Siebren,” she replied tersely.

“Alright, we’re done for the day. I want to see everyone here on time tomorrow - remember, the concert is in  _ three days. _ Have a good evening,” he said, and stepped away from the podium towards his assistant.

“So, how did I do?” He asked upon reaching him.

“...In regards to what?” Henry replied, confused.

“My...treatment of our performers.”

_ Oh. _ “You did great, sir.”

Siebren looked relieved. “Thank you, Henry. I was...concerned, especially after yesterday…”

“You were just fine, sir. Your behavior was much more like the Doctor Siebren I know so well.”

“Good, I’m glad.” He had more to say, but decided against saying it. Perhaps it was too hasty to say what was really on his mind, so he just stayed quiet. “Well. Let’s get going, then.”

Backstage, Anya entered her dressing room, followed closely by her assistant. “Well, how did I do?”

“You were fabulous, miss. Your voice is beautiful.”

Anya giggled. “Thank you, but I meant my  _ behavior. _ How was I today?”

“Oh! You were great, miss. You were just like your usual self. Though he was right, you do need to relax. I’ve never seen you so tense on stage, are you alright?”

She sighed, her smile fading quickly. “I was so nervous it would turn into a repeat of yesterday. I just wanted to finally impress him.”

“You did,” Lynn pointed out. “He was praising you nearly constantly.”

“But...I’m still nervous. Why am I still nervous?” Anya asked. She had an idea of why, but she didn’t want to admit what it was.

“I don’t know, miss.” She paused, thinking. “I think I’ll go ahead and schedule you a massage after all. Perhaps you just need some TLC. Would that be alright with you?”

Anya let out a sigh, but nodded anyway, and tried to smile. “Yeah, that does sound good.”


	3. The Grand Finale

Anya slowly paced the floor in her dressing room, dressed to the nines in a slinky black gown with a slit down the side and matching elbow-length gloves, her hair straightened and pulled up into a neat bun. A large necklace made of flower-shaped clusters of diamonds adorned her neck, and matching earrings dangled from her earlobes. Her black strappy stiletto heels didn’t stop her from pacing, though Lynn did.

“Anya, please sit down. I know you’re nervous, but just remember your training and your rehearsals,” she said, redirecting Anya towards her chair.

She sighed and sat down, despite her nervous energy. “But what if—”

“No what ifs,” Lynn declared, wagging her finger. “You try to ‘what if’ every single time you’re about to go on stage, and every single time it goes wonderfully. I have no doubt in my mind that this will not be different.”

The performance wasn’t what Anya was going to ‘what if’ about, but she cracked a smile anyway. “Alright. Thanks, Lynn.”

“You’re quite welcome, miss. Now, how about doing your warmups?”

Siebren stood in his own dressing room, fussing over his bow tie in the mirror. He just couldn’t get it on straight enough, in his opinion.

“It’s fine, sir,” Henry said, walking over to Siebren and directing his attention away from the mirror. “Besides, even if it wasn’t, you’re not facing the audience anyway. Who in the orchestra are you trying to impress?”

“Nobody,” Siebren replied. It wasn’t a lie, because the person he was most concerned about wasn’t in the orchestra at all.

“Well, then don’t worry about it so much.” He paused. “Sir, are you  _ nervous?” _

“A bit.”

“In all my time working with you, I’ve never known you to be nervous before a performance. What’s different this time?”

Before Siebren could answer, Henry came up with the solution himself. The only outlier to this particular setup was a pop star. “Are you worried about Anya?”

“In a sense, yes.”

“Don’t worry, she did wonderful during rehearsal yesterday, and I hear she’s been on vocal rest most of the time since then. Her voice will be spectacular, and  _ you _ will have nothing to worry about.”

Siebren grumbled. “You’re right. I’m just...nervous. I’m sure it’ll go fine, but I can’t really help how I feel, can I?”

“No, I suppose you can’t. Just sit down and relax for a couple of minutes. It’ll be time to go on soon.”

Five minutes later, both parties left their dressing rooms and took their spots as the assistants found their seats in the audience, just before the curtain rose. It rose to applause, which quickly faded out as Siebren raised his baton and counted in the orchestra.

Anya, sweltering under the hot stage lights, tried not to fidget as she stared into her microphone and waited for her cue. When it finally came, she lifted her eyes towards the audience, opened her mouth, and sang, trying not to smile - classical singing required a straight face; if she smiled, it would distort her sound.

As the final notes of the last song faded away, the audience broke into applause again, even giving a standing ovation as Siebren turned around and bowed. Anya took a bow as well, as they had rehearsed - conductor first, then singer, then orchestra.

The curtain closed, and Anya’s eyes met Siebren’s gaze. Their hearts both skipped a beat as they realized what was happening.

He looked at her as if she were his whole world. Her breath caught and she blushed deeply, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away, even as the orchestra began packing up.

“Anya, that was fantastic!”

The voice was enough to tear Anya’s attention away from Siebren. She turned to face the source of the voice - Lynn was headed her way. “Oh, thank you…” she responded with a smile. She turned her head back towards Siebren, but he was already gone. Her heart sank - did he really leave without saying goodbye?

“What are you staring at? Come on, let’s go get you changed.” Lynn began to walk away, expecting Anya to follow.

And follow she did. However, as she walked, her eyes nervously scanned the crowd backstage, looking for one face in particular.

And there it was. Relieved, she abruptly changed directions and approached the man, speaking with his assistant and drinking from a water bottle. “Siebren?”

Siebren cut himself off and turned towards her - whatever he’d been saying, it could wait. “Anya! Star of the show. I’m glad to see you. You look stunning, if I may.”

She blushed with a shy smile. “Thank you,” she replied. “You’re...looking quite lovely, yourself.”

It was his turn to blush. “That’s sweet of you, thank you.”

Sensing something in the air, Henry decided it was time for him to step away. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll just be...over there,” he said hastily, gesturing in a random direction before beginning to walk away.

Anya and Siebren, alone in the crowd, just looked at each other for a few moments. What could they possibly say?

“Anya, I really must praise your voice. You performed beautifully tonight. I’ve never really been one to listen to much pop music, but I may just buy a copy of your album.”

She smiled wider, but flapped her hand as if to wave away the idea. “Aw, no, you don’t have to do that, especially not if you’re not into it; like, I’m super flattered, but I don’t want you to waste the money if you’re not gonna like it, y’know?” She rambled.

He couldn’t help but smile himself. She was far too cute. “Oh, but I think I will enjoy it, especially if you’re the one singing.”

He was being far too charming, she thought, and she certainly liked it. But she didn’t actually know how to respond to that. “You—er, well, that is, I—uh, I’m so, so very glad you like my voice.”  _ Nailed it. _

“Of course I do. I like everything about you,” he declared with a sly smile. He knew exactly what he was doing, but a nagging doubt hung in the back of his mind -  _ should _ he be doing it?

“With all due respect...you don’t really know me all that well,” she said quietly, her smile fading to a deep frown. “There’s things about me you really wouldn’t like if you knew them.”

Perhaps that had been the wrong thing to say. “I doubt that, kleine.” He gently placed one of his large hands on her shoulder. “You’re a wonderful girl. I don’t doubt you may have some dark secrets, but who doesn’t? I’d like to believe I’m more tolerant of that kind of thing than most people would believe.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. “Now, enough of that misery talk,” he said, removing his hand from her shoulder. “We’ve had a wonderful night, the performance went spectacularly, and I’m in the company of a beautiful girl. Let’s keep things on the lighter side, shall we?”

She let out a tiny giggle and smiled once more. “Sure thing.”

As they talked, Lynn had realized Anya wasn’t following her anymore and doubled back to see what had become of the pop star. She was relieved to find her safe, but was somewhat surprised to see her chatting away with Siebren. She’d been sure Anya wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with him anymore. Eyebrows furrowed, she spotted Henry standing in a corner, watching and looking just as surprised as she felt.

“They’re getting along swimmingly,” Lynn remarked to him, having taken a spot by his side.

“I know. I’m surprised, really. I thought they would have just...parted ways.”

“Me too. I didn’t think they’d have developed a taste for each other.”

So, not knowing what else to do, they stood there, watching as the pair spoke.

They talked for what seemed like forever, oblivious to the fact that the backstage area was emptying around them. Finally, Siebren looked around and realized everyone was gone.

“Oh, it must have gotten late…” He noted. “I hadn’t realized we spent so long just talking. I’m sure you want to get changed, yes?”

“To be honest with you, I’d like to; these heels are starting to become more painful than they’re worth.”

“Alright. I suppose this is goodbye, then,” he said, a somber tone to his voice. He reached out and took Anya’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a sweet kiss to the back of her hand.

She watched with wide eyes as he turned and began to walk away, towards his dressing room.

Just as he was about to turn a corner, she cried out. “...Wait!”

He turned back towards her, a confused expression on.

“Don’t go. I...I don’t want to lose you.”

His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but feel taken aback, in the best possible way.

_ She likes me? _

An almost giddy feeling quickly bubbled up inside him. But, before long, a certain sadness took over as he realized something. “But...you’re so young, and I’m...so old.”

“I don’t care,” she declared, passion filling her strong voice. “I don’t care how old you are. I’m not a child, I’m a fully grown adult who can make her own decisions, and tonight...tonight I’m choosing to tell you that I don’t care how many years separate our births, I have feelings for you! Siebren de Kuiper, I want to see you again! I want…” She trailed off, her eyes going wide as he began to rush back towards her with an expression made of pure determination. “...to…”

He quickly reached her and planted his hands on her cheeks before bending down and capturing her lips in a kiss.

From their spot watching this all unfold, Henry and Lynn both gasped.

“What do you want, liefste?” He asked quietly, taking one of his hands and stroking her cheek with the backs of two fingers. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to be yours,” she replied, just as quietly. “I want you to hold onto me, and never let me go.”

He gave a playful, self-assured smirk. “That can be arranged.”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why the work is rated E: proceed with caution!

Siebren unlocked the door to his apartment and opened it, stepping aside to allow his companion inside. “Ladies first,” he remarked with a bit of a smirk, gesturing in.

Anya smiled back at him. “Thank you very much,” she replied, carefully stepping over the threshold - she  _ was _ still wearing those stilettos, after all. She took a couple more steps inside, looking around - the place was exquisitely decorated; she felt somewhat as if she were in a museum rather than a luxury apartment’s living room. “Oh, wow…” She couldn’t help but feel a bit out of her element, considering the most expensive thing in her own apartment was her  _ gaming computer. _

He closed the door behind him and locked it, following her inside. He noticed she was just kind of standing there, looking around. “Impressed?”

“Oh! Yes, I am,” she replied, having been startled just a bit, and quickly turned around to look at him. “It’s a lovely place. You have great taste.”

“I know I do,” he said, stepping forward and gently tapping the tip of her nose with his finger. She scrunched up her face for a moment in response, but otherwise had no reply. He let out a chuckle in response - she was unbearably cute. “Here, why don’t you set your bag down over here?” He asked, gesturing towards a spot nearby.

“Okay.” She took the few steps to the side and put down the sleek black suitcase she’d been holding onto. It wasn’t heavy, it just had a change of clothes and some toiletries in it, but she was glad to set it aside regardless.

“Come now, let’s sit down.” He placed a hand on her lower back and escorted her to the couch.

She sat down at one end, leaning ever so slightly against the armrest. He was about to sit down next to her when he had an idea. “Oh, before I sit down, would you like a glass of wine?”

“Would you happen to have any moscato, or perhaps a riesling?” She asked, not wanting to admit she didn’t like anything else.

He let out a chuckle. “A sweet tooth, huh? I’ll see what I’ve got,” he said before gently, playfully nudging her shoulder with the back of his hand before entering the kitchen.

He returned a couple of minutes later with a bottle and two glasses. “I found a lovely bottle of sauternes I’ve been waiting for a good reason to open. I think you’ll enjoy it,” he said, placing the glasses on the coffee table. He produced a wine opener from his pocket and set to work on the bottle; before long, he’d gotten the cork out with a pleasing  _ pop. _

He poured some into each glass, then put down the bottle before picking up one of the glasses and handing it to Anya. She took it in her gloved hand and examined it for a moment - the liquid in the glass was a golden, honey-like color. She held it close to her nose and sniffed it - it certainly smelled sweet, which put her at ease; she’d never heard of this variety of wine before, and she’d been a bit nervous she’d have to power through a glass of something unpleasant to her palate.

He finally sat down, quite close to her, and held up his own glass. “Well, here’s to the beginning of something wonderful,” he announced with a smile.

She didn’t exactly know what to say, but smiled anyway and held her glass out. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

They gently clinked their glasses together before raising them to their mouths and taking a sip in unison.

Her eyebrows raised as she swallowed. “This is delicious,” she said of the wine. “I’ve never had anything like it.”

“It is quite lovely, isn’t it? I’m glad I was holding onto it.” He swirled his glass, watching the liquid inside swirl around in response. “To be honest, it reminds me somewhat of you.”

A blush crept across her face. “How so?”

“It’s sweet, but surprisingly deep. It’s unique and beautiful. Just like you.” He looked up at her with a smile.

She let out a giggle. “Oh, stop it, you’re too much.” She hoped her tone of voice would convey that she was mostly joking.

“I’m serious, Anya.” His smile disappeared, and hers did as well. She couldn’t help but wonder if she’d said the wrong thing. “I’ve never met anyone like you before. I thought I wasn’t interested in relationships, but it turns out that everyone I’ve tried to love just...wasn’t right for me. I met you, and I realized...I don’t have to try to love you. I just do. It feels easy, it comes naturally. I look at you and everything feels right, like puzzle pieces falling into place. You make my heart sing. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. You’re special, Anya. You’re so special, and I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner.”

She simply stared at him for a moment, her mouth open ever so slightly. “But...we’ve only known each other for five—er, well,  _ four _ days, how can you say that so soon?”

He let out a sigh and took a sip from his glass. “When you’re as old as I am, you just know certain things. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected you to feel the same way. I’m sorry for assuming—”

“Hey.” She held out her free hand for a moment, only the pointer finger extended, as if to say “one second, please” as she sipped from her own glass. “I didn’t  _ say _ I didn’t feel the same way, Siebren. I just meant that—”

In his excitement, he cut her off. “So...you do? Love me, I mean?”

She sighed with a smile. “I don’t want to make any promises I can’t keep, but...I think I do. I mean, I am the one who stopped you from leaving, after all…”

He smiled wide, his heart practically soaring. He reached out with his free hand and caressed her cheek. “Oh, liefste...you have no idea how wonderful that feels.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She leaned in towards him, cuddling up against him. It did feel right, it felt good, it felt natural. He wrapped his arm around her, loosely holding onto her. Silence rang out, though it didn’t feel awkward at all - they were content to sit and sip their wine in peace and quiet, alone together.

Soon enough, though, the glasses were empty. “Would you like some more? There’s plenty left.”

“Mm, I think I’m alright...it must be getting quite late, isn’t it?” She remarked, leaning forward slightly to place her empty glass on the coffee table.

He looked at his watch and nearly gasped - it was after one in the morning. “Yes, it is...are you tired? I’ll bring your bag up to the guest bedroom for you.”

A fork in the road lay before her, another decision had presented itself. As he placed his own glass on the table beside hers and stood up, she knew what she was going to say.

_ “Guest _ bedroom?” She asked, an eyebrow quirked. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to make me sleep  _ alone,”  _ she said, overly dramatic, with a knowing smirk on her red-painted lips. For added effect, she reached out a hand and placed it on his chest, sliding it down, stopping at his belt.

His face immediately flushed as what she meant hit home, and he felt a particular stirring in his nether regions. “I’m not going to  _ make _ you do anything,” he said, taking her by the wrist and gently pulling on her arm to get her to stand up. He wove his fingers between hers and placed his other hand on her lower back, before sliding it down to rest on her ass, giving a light squeeze.

It was her turn to flush.  _ “Oh—” _

He leaned in even closer and bent down, his mouth nearly touching her ear as he began to whisper into it. “You’re going to look  _ exquisite _ impaled on my cock.”

She let out a small gasp, and he locked eyes with her again, smiling like the devil. “So, let me try again: shall I bring your bag up to my bedroom for you? And then perhaps we can...get to know each other better.”

A bit breathless, she had only one thing to say. “Oh, absolutely.”

“Wonderful.” He let go of her and walked over to where she’d put her bag down earlier, picking it up before making his way over to the staircase. “If you’ll follow me, my lady…”

She obediently followed closely behind as he ascended the stairs. He opened a door and entered the room, placing the bag against the side of the large, dark wood dresser that sat against the wall. She entered behind him, and he shut the door after her. Working quickly, he rid himself of his shoes and socks as Anya looked around, curiosity getting the better of her as she examined the room.

“Now then,” he began, walking up to her from behind, his fingers quickly finding the zipper at the back of her dress and taking hold of it, giving it a slight outward tug, “shall I unzip this for you?”

“Please,” she replied simply.

He pulled down on the zipper, guiding it down until it hit the end of its track. She reached up and pulled the straps off her shoulders, one at a time, sliding them down her arms and off. The top of the dress collapsed down around her generous hips, and she went to slip her thumbs beneath the fabric holding the bottom of the dress up, but he stopped her, taking hold of her wrists and holding them out to the sides.

“Here...allow me,” he said, letting go of her wrists to move his hands to her hips.

She nodded, and he slipped his fingers beneath the fabric at her hips, pulling down. It didn’t take much to dislodge it, and the dress fell gracefully to the floor, leaving her standing in her underwear.

“Oho, what’s this?” He asked with a smirk, running a hand over her behind. Much to his delight, she was wearing a lacy black thong, exposing her soft, round ass.

“You sound like you know full well what it is,” she said with a smirk of her own, turning around to face him and laying a still-gloved hand on his chest, “but why don’t we get some of  _ your _ clothes off now?” She slid her hands up to his shoulders, beneath his suit jacket.

“Of course,” he replied, and bent down a bit, allowing her to slide her hands down his arms, taking the jacket with her. He let it fall, and she moved on quickly, reaching up and untying his bow tie, pulling it off and dropping it aside before unbuttoning his vest.

“I couldn’t imagine having to wear this many layers,” she remarked under her breath as his vest added to the pile on the floor.

“It’s not as bad as you’d think,” he responded, “plus, I think I look quite handsome in a three-piece suit.”

“Oh, you certainly do,” she agreed with a smile. “However, I think you’d be quite handsome in anything you wore, up to and including nothing.”

“Let me guess: that’s your end goal here?”

She began to unbutton his shirt and nodded. “Mmhm!”

He chuckled and shrugged off his now-open shirt, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. She rolled her eyes - how many layers was he  _ wearing? _

She moved her hands down to his belt and unfastened it before giving him a mischievous smirk. She couldn’t resist any longer and slid her hand beneath his waistband.

She didn’t quite make it, though, as his hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her hand out the inch or two it had made it in. He wanted control of this situation. “Hey now,” he scolded her, “did I tell you that you could do that? Such a naughty girl...I’ll have to punish you for that.”

Her face fell, her eyes went wide and her blood ran cold. “I-I’m sorry, I...I just—”

“Don’t think you can get out of it that easily. Ever since I saw your perfect little ass I wanted to spank it, and you’ve just given me a very good reason to do so.” He noticed she was looking a bit pale - as if she were terrified. “Don’t be scared, liefste. Do you know what a safeword is?” He asked quietly.

She nodded, and the color began to come back into her face as she realized he wasn’t going to hurt her beyond what she could handle.

He relaxed as he noticed the change. “Good. Let’s use ‘cameo,’ okay?”

“Y-Yeah, okay.”

He smiled at her and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before clearing his throat and putting a stern expression on. “Now then.” He stepped around the pile of clothes on the floor, still holding onto her wrist, and headed for the bed. She had no choice but to follow - though his grip on her wrist didn’t hurt, it was strong, stronger than she could ever hope to break free of.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her closer, so that she was standing against his legs. “Bend over my knees,” he instructed her, letting go of her wrist so she could comply.

Trembling slightly - more due to anticipation than nerves - she obeyed, laying herself across his lap. His legs were so long and the bed so high that her knees didn’t reach the floor, leaving her unable to brace herself.

“Give me your hands. I don’t want you fighting it or pushing me away.”

She put her hands behind her back, and he took them in one hand, once again gripping tightly but not painfully.

“Good girl,” he soothed as he rubbed her bottom with his other hand. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy this…”

His hand lifted off of her, and she scrunched up her face in anticipation.

The first slap landed, and she gave a yelp, mostly out of surprise rather than pain. It hurt, sure, but not badly.

He was incredibly pleased with the result of the slap: her ass jiggled wonderfully. He’d known it would, too, ever since he laid eyes on it. It was full, round, and just beautiful, and he wanted to make its pale skin glow as brightly pink as he could. He felt himself starting to get hard; she was beautiful, and she was all his.

He contemplated making her thank him, but realized that would make him wait between strokes, and he wanted to do this  _ his _ way - if he wanted to do it fast, he was damn well going to.

He swung again, a little harder this time, hearing the pleasing  _ slap _ sound that rang out. She yelped again, and he smiled to himself. “Be glad I didn’t get out the paddle,” he said to her, even though he knew for a fact she wouldn’t be able to handle that yet.

She was, in fact, grateful he hadn’t done that. “Yes, of course, thank you…” she said quickly.

The next few slaps rained down, growing stronger and stronger with each one until he got to a level he thought was appropriate. He continued at that level, alternating between sides, making sure each cheek got equal treatment. She couldn’t pull away, she couldn’t brace herself, she couldn’t even cover her face - she was completely helpless and at his mercy.

Her face turned bright red as she realized that it was turning her on. The stinging feeling on her skin, combined with the big, strong, handsome man holding her down...it flipped a switch inside her, and her pussy began to rhythmically clench on nothing. Embarrassed, she hoped he wouldn’t somehow find out.

He continued to spank her, watching carefully as her ass turned bright pink. She squirmed, an automatic response attempting to escape the punishment, but he was too strong - there was no escape. The only way out was through.

Eventually, he stopped. He’d lost count somewhere around thirty, and her ass was practically glowing. He listened for a moment - she wasn’t sniffling, though he did catch a whimper. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

“Uh-huh,” she replied. Her ass  _ stung _ \- she was sure it would subside by the next morning, but for now, she had to deal with it.

“Hmmm…” He acted as if he were thinking, to lodge uncertainty in her mind.

She bit her lip as the pause grew longer, and he once again began to rub her ass.

“Alright. I suppose that’s enough.” He let go of her hands, and she sighed in relief. Though she didn’t have long to rest - he had other ideas as he scooped her up in his arms and lay her on the bed. He stood up and finished what she’d started so long ago, taking off his pants, leaving him in his underwear as he crawled up onto the bed. “So, how do you feel?” He asked quietly.

“My butt hurts,” she whined.

He let out a chuckle and caressed her cheek with one hand. “Good, that was the point.” He reached down and took one of her hands, lifting it and looking at the glove on it. “These are lovely, are they silk?”

“No, just satin,” she admitted quietly, somewhat ashamed.

“Lovely either way.” He pinched the fabric at the end of the middle finger and pulled, the glove sliding off her arm. He put her hand down and reached for the other, pulling the glove off of that arm as well. He stopped to admire her finely manicured nails, done in a striking bright red.

He walked on his knees over to her feet. “I’m sure you want these off now, don’t you?”

“Yes, please.”

Without a response, he unfastened the buckle holding one of her stilettos on and removed it from her, dropping it over the end of the bed before repeating the process on the other side. He returned his attention to her upper half, running the back of two fingers down her cheek, down her neck, and onto her chest, where he slipped his fingers beneath the top of one of the cups on her black strapless bra and lightly tugged on it. “Hmm...I think I want this gone next.”

He didn’t wait for her to reply before sliding his hands beneath her. She lifted herself off the mattress slightly, enough for him to have room to work as he unfastened her bra. She lay herself back down as he pulled it away, revealing her breasts. He tossed it away to join the rest of the clothing on the floor before running a hand over one of her breasts. He examined them for a moment: they weren’t terribly large - they might have been a bit small proportionally to the width of her shoulders, actually - but they were big enough for him, with soft milky skin and perfect pink nipples.

He began to mutter something in Dutch as he placed his hands on them, and she frowned.

“W-What? What is it?”

“Nothing, I just...God, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“O-Oh…” Her face flushed again, and she wasn’t sure how to respond, so she didn’t say anything further.

“That’s it. I’m getting impatient,” he growled, before pulling his t-shirt off over his head and tossing it away, revealing his sculpted torso.

Her eyes widened slightly - she hadn’t expected him to be so  _ fit. _ “You’re...so—”

“Yes, I know, we can talk about my abs  _ later. _ Right now, I want to move forward with this. I want you so badly I can hardly stand it.”

He got off the bed for a moment, just long enough to pull down his underwear and step out of them. His half-hard cock was in full view, and she gasped - if he wasn’t even fully hard yet and he was already huge, she wondered exactly how big he was going to get. The thought made her squeeze her legs together as her pussy again clenched down on nothing.

He climbed back onto the bed and put his hands on her hips, grabbing the sides of her panties. She lifted her hips, and he pulled down, guiding the offending garment all the way down her legs before tossing them away.

“Spread your legs for me, my pretty darling,” he instructed her.

She complied, spreading her legs wide, revealing her slit to him. He settled himself between her legs and began to examine her most sensitive parts. He ran a finger up and down her slit before circling her entrance.

One thing stuck out to him. “Mijn God, you’re already very wet!” He exclaimed, looking up at her.

Her eyes went wide and her face turned bright pink. “Um, that’s—that’s cool,” she replied, unsure if he’d figure out what exactly had gotten her going.

“I don’t know about that, but it certainly does make things easier,” he said with a smirk as he slid a finger inside her. She gasped, and as he began to finger her in earnest, a finger on his other hand found her clit and began to rub it.

_ “Oh! _ Oh, that—that feels so good!” She cried out as the finger inside her began to rub up against a certain spot.

“Good, I’m glad,” he responded, “because you deserve to feel good.”

“S-So do you…”

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her for a moment. “Give me another minute, if I try to go in like this I might hurt you.”

“Okay.”

He slid a second finger inside her and began to stretch, scissor, and twist them, opening her up. He didn’t forget about her clit, rubbing small circles on it, and she mewled under his touch, squirming a bit from the pleasure.

“Yes, that’s it…” He could feel his dick getting harder as he watched her, listened to her. “That voice of yours is truly something special...I know you’ve already given one performance tonight, but do you think you can handle another?” He stopped what he was doing, withdrawing his fingers from inside her and using her slick to stroke himself to full hardness.

“I-I think so!” If she understood his meaning, she was more than ready to sing for him.

“Perfect.”

Once he was fully hard - which didn’t take very long at all - he lifted one of her legs, then the other, resting them against his shoulders. He was so much bigger than her that lifting her legs like that lifted her hips up off the mattress. He didn’t mind at all - it was easier to line up that way. And he did just that: he lined up his cock with her entrance. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, God, yes!” She cried out, feeling his tip pressing against her. She desperately wanted him to fill her up.

Moments later, she got her wish as he slowly pushed in, hands on her hips to hold her steady. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she felt his gigantic cock enter her. “Ahaaaaa—!” She cried out, voice rising in pitch as he hilted, his tip bumping up against her cervix.

He smirked down at her. “We’ve barely started, and you’re already singing…”

“Sh-shut up…” she whined.

“Now, now, there’s no need to be embarrassed,” he said, starting to pull out. He pulled out almost all the way before sliding back in, a bit faster that time. “I want to make you sing for me, and only me.”

He slowly worked up a rhythm, steadily growing faster and faster. She continued to cry out, and to his ears, her sounds were absolute perfection. “Do you feel good?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Yes! Never— _ hnn— _ felt this good before…!” She managed to get out, between moans, whines, and mewls.

He couldn’t help but smile. “Wonderful.” He closed his eyes for a moment, just concentrating on the feeling. “Oh, your pussy is just  _ perfect... _ so warm and wet...and tight,  _ nnh, _ you squeeze me just right…it’s like you were made for me…”

She didn’t have the brainpower necessary to come up with a reply to that; all of her attention was focused on her pussy and the way he was fucking it. All she could think to do was continue making sounds.

He picked up the speed even more, increasing his force as well, until he was snapping his hips into her mercilessly. “That’s right... _ sing _ for me!”

She started to tremble - a sure sign she was getting close. “Oh, please, please make me cum, Siebren,  _ please _ make me cum, I want—I want to cum so badly, please make me cum!”

A mischievous smirk found its way onto his thin lips. “On one condition. I want to hear you scream my name as loud as you can when you do.”

It was likely that she was going to do that anyway. “Yes, I’ll do anything,  _ please _ make me cum!”

He moved one of his hands off her hip to her slit, where he started to rub her clit as fast as he could. “Then cum for me, schatje.”

She let out a loud, strange squeaking sound as he began to rub her clit; that feeling combined with the feeling of his dick hitting her deepest parts over and over again was about to throw her over the edge. Her whole body started to shake, and her eyes rolled back. “Siebren, I’m gonna cum, I-I’m gonna cum, Siebren,  _ Siebren, SIEBREN—!!” _

As promised, she had screamed his name. Whether or not it was as loud as she could have, he didn’t know, but it was loud enough that the neighbors might have heard, and he was deeply pleased with that. He didn’t have much time to dwell on it, though, as her pussy fluttering drew him closer to his own orgasm. His rhythm grew erratic as he got closer and closer to the edge, until finally he stopped, buried deep inside her as the orgasm hit him. He closed his eyes and gave a loud moan as he shot his thick, hot load into her.

For a moment, they simply stayed where they were, breathing heavily but otherwise quiet.

He slowly pulled out, careful not to overstimulate her, and set her legs back down on the mattress, laying her flat. He made a realization, though, and went to get up. “I’ll be right back, I need—”

“Noooo, don’t go,” she whined, reaching out towards him and - since she couldn’t reach - grabbed at the air with her hands.

“I’ll be right back, I promise!” He bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips, a kiss she accepted gratefully.

“Oh, fine.” She made a show of crossing her arms with a huff.

He got up off the bed and headed into the bathroom, quickly grabbing a washcloth and running it under warm water before returning to the bedroom. “See? I told you I’d be right back,” he said, climbing back up onto the bed. “Now, let me clean you up.”

He reached between her still-spread legs and used the washcloth to wipe up the cum slowly leaking out of her. Better on that than on the sheets, he figured.

“There. All clean,” he announced, setting the washcloth aside and taking his glasses off, putting them on his bedside table before laying down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him before peppering her face with kisses. “So, how was it?” He asked quietly. He felt nervous, even though he had a feeling what the answer would be.

She let out a giggle and slid her arms around his neck. “Siebren, it was wonderful.” She looked into his eyes with a bright, beautiful smile on. “I couldn’t have asked for a better night. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner. I love you.”

Hearing the words come out of her was glorious. She’d admitted her feelings earlier, but she hadn’t actually said those specific three words. “Oh, Anya, I love you too,” he replied with a wide smile of his own.

She let out a yawn and closed her eyes, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his.

“That’s right, it must be very late by now...what do you say we turn off the lights, get under the covers, and go to sleep, hm?”

“I think that sounds lovely,” she replied, a light, dreamy air to her voice.

So the lights were turned off and the covers were pulled up, the new couple cuddling safely beneath them.

“Good night, Anya. Sleep well. I love you.”

“I love you too, Siebren. Good night.”

They shared one last kiss, and closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, you can follow me at princessvyxen on twitter and tumblr for updates and more!


End file.
